Hating My Friend
by Changeforgood
Summary: Did anyone notice in HTTYD 2, whenever Snoutlout flirted with Ruffnut, Tuffnut seemed to get really bothered. But when Fishlegs flirted with Ruffnut he didn't. Here is a story of Snotlout's and Ruffnut's relationship. Will include slight Rufflout and Hiccstrid.


**Hey, peeps. MINOR SPOILERS. Did anyone notice in HTTYD 2, whenever Snoutlout flirted with Ruffnut, Tuffnut seemed to get really bothered. But when Fishlegs flirted with Ruffnut he didn't. I wondered if anyone else saw that, if you didn't I tell you now. So I was thinking what if they had already gone out(for Rufflout fans out there) but they broke up. I kinda see this as a Ross & Rachel situation (friends). So here goes nothing.**

**0o0o0o0o0o**

**Hating My Friend**

Tuffnut POV

I'm so disgusted to see my sister with someone. Especially if it's Snotlout. Not that I think my sister is bad for him, it's her I'm worried about. Snotlout can get a little carried away on girls, so if he breaks my sis's heart he will get a piece of me.

Ruffnut POV

I'm so excited. Snotlout is taking my on a ride with Hookfang. Astrid tells me it's super exiting the first time, so I'm not sure. I feel weird taking about girly stuff, mosly I prefer to destroy stuff with my brother but not today. I don't know how to act all girly girly, so how will this turn out.

Snotlout POV

Oh my babe must be waiting for me. She is the roughest and that is why I like her. Or any other girl on this island. Man there all so beautiful. But now I can't choose which one. At 15 I had chosen Astrid, but now the 'Mighty Dragon Trainer' got here, so I guess I'll just go with the babe I got right now.

No POV

"Ruffnut" said Tuffnut

"Yeah, Tuff" responded Ruffnut

"So, about Snotlout-"

"I'll be fine"

"It's just that I don't want you getting hurt, you know him"

"Yes, and since I know him I also know he won't be snooping up other girls skirts"

"Ok, just making sure"

"Why you so worried, Tuff anyways"

"Well it's just I don't want to lose my baby sis"

"Oh Tuff, you will never lose me, I will always be here with you, no matter what happens, even if you get old and alone I will be with you" she said sarcastically.

"Ruff, I'll find someone"

"Well, ok"

"So you ready" he asked

"Yeah" she asked

Ruffnut was wearing her usual outfit, with a bit of flair here and there. "Well, I hope he takes good care of you or I will-"

"Ruff, Snotlout's here" said their mother from downstairs

"Ok, bye Tuff see you later" she says as she runs out the door

"Hunt him down and kick his butt" he finished saying

0o0o0o0o0

"Okay, bye you two have fun" Ruff's mother tells the couple before closing the door.

"So want to go on a ride" he says signaling to Hookfang

"Sure" she responed

They both mounted Hookfang, "Okay, up Hookfang" he ordered the dragon, but Hookfang didn't want to go flying "Hookfang"

"I guess he doesn't"

"Ya"

"So what should we do"

"We could go for a walk"

"Ok"

They had been walking around the village for about fifteen minutes, when Snotlout popped the question. "Hey Ruffnut I've known you since the day I was born, and I just want to know if you would be my girlfriend"

"Yes, of course" she says as she kisses him

"Wow"

"Well yeah, I am Ruffnut; and I have a best friend named Astrid who sure knows how to deal with stuff like this"

"Seriously Astrid"

"Well yeah she's my closest one in a relationship now with-"

"Hiccup, I know" he said angry

"Why you still jealous of him"

"Well-"

"Hey guys" Hiccup says as he passes with Toothless.

"You are, I can see it in your face" Ruffnut says.

"Well-"

"No wells you just got a girlfriend and you're jealous of another guy because he dates the girl you actually like, what the heck is wrong with you never talk me again" Ruffnut says as she runs off.

0o0o0o0o

Tuffnut had gone to get some bread, when he saw Ruffnut running. _What did he do _he thought to himself

Tuff walked through the village until he saw Snotlout flirting with another girl. "SNOUTLOUT WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER" he screamed as he pounced on Snotlout, making the girl run away.

They were fighting on the ground when Snotlout said "Nothing,she did it to herself"

"What do you mean, she was running home, you had to do something to her"

"HEY TUFF, SNOTLOUT STOP" said a voice

"This has nothing to do with you, Hiccup" says Tuffnut

"What? Guys break it up" Hiccup says as he manages to get the two separated "We are going to do this the civil way. Why are you guys mad at each other anyways"

"Well, Snotface here hurt my sister"

"You guys were okay when I came around" informed Hiccup

"It's because of you" Snotlout murmured

"What"

"Well, you came around and then she was like 'your jealous of Hiccup, because he has Astrid, never talk to me again'" Snotlout responded mocking Ruff

"Don't mock my sister" Tufffnut says as he slaps Snotlout

"Tuff-"Hiccup says

"Oh hey guys, I heard there was a fight going on, where is it" Astrid said as she walked up to the guys

"Well there right here, Astrid" Hiccup responds as he points to the guys

"Ahhh, I brought my axe for nothing, okay bye gotta get back to the new riders" she says as she walked away and kisses Hiccup on the check.

"So where were we"

"Well Snotface was saying he was jealous of you" Tuff announced

"No I'm not" Snotlout disagreed

"Yes you are"

"NO"

"YES"

"NOOOOOOO"

"YESSSSSSSSS"

"GUYS WANT ME TO TAKE YOU TO MY DAD" Hiccup yelled

"No" they both responded

"Then we have to figure this out"

"Figure what out" Fishlegs asks as he walks to the group.

"Oh, how Snotface is jealous of dragon boy" Tuff clarified

"Oh that doesn't need to be cleared out its obviously true"

"What" Snot and Hiccup asks

"Yeah, since the Red Death incident he's been jealous of you; it's super clear because before he could actually get Astrid and be chief of Berk but not anymore"

"Seriously" Hiccup asks

"Well-"

"Stop saying well already" Tuff says

"So now that that's cleared out, what solution do we propose" Hiccup asks

"That you can no longer date my sister" Tuff says

"What,how" Snoutlout says

"Yes, Snoulout no buts you can't date my sister"

"But I.."

"You what"

"I… don't know"

"So"

"Fine"

"So we can go now" Hiccup says

"Yes" Tuffnut responds

As they walk toward each other's houses, Fishlegs runs over to Tuff. "So can I have a chance with your sister" Fishlegs asks Tuff

"I can't answer that, it's her decision" he says as he enters his house

He goes upstairs and finds a Ruffnut crying on her bed, her head in a pillow. "Hey"

No answers

"Well, I went to go kick Snotlout's butt, I don't think he'll bother you anymore"

"Why, did it have to be Astrid"

"Hu"

"Everyone's favorite is Astrid, and I don't get it"

"What do you mean"

"Astrid always gets the best, she used to be the best in dragon training, she gets to have a reliable boyfriend, and now when I get a boyfriend he doesn't like me, he likes Astrid"

"Ruff, don't get all mad by that"

"It's just I don't know is it the way I talk, walk, or what I wear"

"No, Ruff listen to me you're the best person anyone has ever meet your Ruff I wouldn't want Astrid as my sister, I want you because you're the best"

"Ok" she responds lifting her head from her pillow "Thanks"

"You're welcome" he says as he gives her a hug.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

**I'm done. So how was it. This would be when they are 19, a year before HTTYD 2. I like the ships of Ruff/Snoutlout and Ruff/Eret. So review, fav, and follow. GOD BLESS YOU.**

_The Lord is not slow in keeping his promise, as some understand slowness. Instead he is patient with you, not wanting anyone to perish, but everyone to come to repentance._

_2 Peter 3:9 NIV_


End file.
